


Paradise

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Reader-Insert, Teasing, and then some juicy stuff, fluff?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spot Kakuzu enjoying some peace and quiet... let's fix that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

“KAKUZU!!”

You screamed happily as you playfully threw your arms around his neck from behind. 

Kakuzu sighed, slightly agitated. 

Kakuzu was previously sitting on the couch peacefully reading an enjoyable book before you came along. 

“What. do you want. ___.” Kakuzu said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

“Oh nothing~!” You replied happily “You just looked so hug-able.” 

You smiled and tightened your grip around his neck. Kakuzu, accepting that fact that you didn't plan on letting go anytime soon, went back to reading. 

You leaned your chest against the back of the couch, your head right beside Kakuzu's, trying to figure out what he was so engrossed in. You merely skimmed the pages and came across some questionable words.

“um... Kakuzu? What are you reading?” you asked innocently. 

“U-uhm, nothing!” He said nervously slamming the book closed and hiding the cover from your sight.

“huh? Hey! lemme see!” you exclaimed as you outstretched your arm to grab the book from him, but Kakuzu skillfully held it just out of your reach by extending his arm with his stitches. 

You leaped over the back of the couch onto the cushions next to Kakuzu. You attempted to reach for it again, but Kakuzu's arms were just too long. 

Suddenly, you stopped you foolish attempts and sat up straight, distracted by something. You strained your ears, listening. 

“Dude, i think Hidan wants you.”

Kakuzu groans, “What does that idiot want now!?” Seizing the opportunity, you snatched Kakuzu's book from his grasp. 

Ha HA! You flipped the book over and blushed as you looked at the familiar orange cover of

Icha Icha Paradise...

You looked up at Kakuzu with one eyebrow raised. 

“I thought only horny pervs read Jiraiya's books?” 

Kakuzu looked slightly embarrassed, not liking the fact that he was basically being compared to Hidan because of his taste in literature. 

“Kakuzu...” you said with a slight purr as you leaned closer to him, “are you lonely...? Is that why you read these books...?” 

“N-no!” he answered quickly, “they're just... stimulating...” his voice was as deep and sexy as ever. 

“Are you sure?” you asked, knowing the real reason why he reads these books. “When was the last time you… well, you know… been with a girl?” 

When Kakuzu didn't answer, you smirked. You couldn't help yourself, you always wanted Kakuzu. You loved his eyes, his stitches and oh god his voice! 

You were so curious of what was under his mask, or under his hood...

or under his clothes...

You slowly made your way to Kakuzu's lap, seizing this perfect opportunity for he didn't stop you in any way. 

You straddled Kakuzu, one hand resting on his thigh and the other fiddling with the rim of the Akatsuki cloak. 

“You know Kakuzu”, a smirk playing on your lips, “I’ve read all of the Icha Icha Paradise series...”

Kakuzu remained silent, he was extremely surprised at this sudden affection. 

“Maybe we could... role-play a little.”

With that said, you felt Kakuzu tense slightly as you pulled down his mask to reveal his perfectly stitched lips. You took just a moment or two to admire their perfection before slowly connecting them with yours. 

You slithered one hand behind his neck to pull him closer while your other hand slowly inched up his thigh. 

Kakuzu was still unsure of what was happening even though he understood everything you were hinting. He was just wondering when he would wake up from this dream. 

When your hand slid higher and higher on his thigh to a place when it probably shouldn't have been, Kakuzu snapped back to reality, realizing that this was really happening and not another daydream. 

You could feel him getting excited already. You couldn’t help but giggle slightly.

Kakuzu glided his tongue along your bottom lip and closed his eyes, getting drunk off of your taste as a muffled moan exited your lips.

Feeling more confident, his hands rested on your waist… although… they didn’t stay there for long. Slowly, his fingers slid down to your ass. At first they just rested there as if he was testing the water. Since you did not stop him, Kakuzu smirked and squeezed the round flesh.

You got goose bumps under his touch. 

His tongue slid into your mouth as you unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak a couple buttons and wrapped your arms around his neck. The feeling of his tongue against yours was intoxicating. 

You were about to pull off his hood when you both heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

You both panicked and leaped to opposite side of the couch. You twirled your hair nonchalantly, and Kakuzu pulled his mask back over his mouth. 

As soon as Kakuzu picked up his book and began 'reading', Hidan walked in the room. 

He stopped, feeling the tension in the air. 

“What were you guys doing?” Hidan asked. 

“Oh nothing” you and Kakuzu answered simultaneously.


End file.
